


When the World Turns Upside Down

by Goldencoatl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Limb loss, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldencoatl/pseuds/Goldencoatl
Summary: A series of drabbles about different characters and pairings from an Overwatch roleplay! Please keep in mind that this is NOT based on canon, but rather the events of the roleplay! I'll try to update as often as possible, but for now I'm thinking maybe a drabble per week? Who knows.





	

The sun had just barely begun to set when a tired cowboy stepped inside, groaning and pulling off his hat. As much as he wore it, it was nice to get some air flowing through his brown locks from time to time. Instead of hanging the sombrero by the door, he carried it in his mechanical arm, slowly making his way through to the kitchen. He could use a drink- well, maybe just some tea. No need for alcohol when you get to come home to- he paused, the corners of his lips upturning as his countenance brightened. Sombra. No matter how many tiring days he had, he could never get tired of coming home to his _cariña._ Allowing the smile to linger, he moved to make two mugs of tea. Sombra was almost definitely working herself too hard, and he would take whatever steps were needed to get her to relax and enjoy the evening.

Once the tea had finished brewing, he poured it into the two mugs, allowing his mind to wander. Things have been very different since he decided to stay with Sombra, though certainly not in a negative way. It was quite the opposite, actually. She had finally gotten a chance to more or less relax, and he had been fortunate enough to, well... Meet her. Long days had become shorter, time creeping towards their evening reunions rather than lingering over hard work. The nights were comfortable, and the days were far more bearable. No, Jesse wouldn't trade this for the world. Picking up the mugs, he found himself smiling again in anticipation as he made his way down to his room... Their room. As he predicted, the hacker was curled up in a large blanket at the computer, her hair falling over her shoulder and purple tips occasionally needing to be brushed away from the keyboard. Her eyes were tired but in a methodical focus, not seeming to register when the door slowly pushed open. Jesse let out a chuckle at the scene, shaking his head. "Hey, darlin'. Would you say now is an acceptable time to say _dios mío_? ‘Cause I swear you were in that same position there when I left this mornin’.”

Sombra jumped ever so slightly, looking up with a smile before quickly adopting a look of fake indignation. “Same position? I’ll have you know, _tonto_ , I have been taking care of myself. I ate lunch and everything! You are not trusting enough sometimes.”

“Not that I ain’t trustin’, it’s just I know how you get sometimes,” he chuckled fondly, coming over to hand her the tea. She rolled her eyes, but her indignant look had already faltered into a smile as she took the warm drink.

“ _Gracias, mi amado,”_ she smiled, standing up and letting the blanket fall off of her shoulders in favor of getting in a nice stretch and planting a kiss on Jesse’s scruffy cheek. “Though I do think you worry too much about me. I am very much capable of taking care of myself.”

“And you work too hard,” Jesse shot back, not satisfied with just the little cheek peck and pulling her into his arms, resting his bearded chin on her head. “Even now, you’re always workin’ on somethin’. I’m home now, you should relax. We can relax together.” His smile widened as he felt the tension leaving her shoulders, starting to rock her back and forth.

Sombra gave him another eye roll at the work statement, but she was smiling wider now, sighing and closing her eyes as she let him rock her back and forth. After a moment, she pulled away ever so slightly, though only to cup his cheeks and pull him down into a much-needed kiss, humming happily. It was a good suggestion actually- she would enjoy relaxing with him for a while. She was the first one to break the kiss, giggling softly and leaning back. “I’ll hold you to it, then.” With a final peck to the lips she moved over to grab her tea and blanket, dragging it with her to the bed. Jesse watched on happily, taking a sip of his own tea before following her onto the bed and kicking off his boots.

“Sure do love gettin’ to come home to you every day,” he yawned slightly, smiling happily as the other nestled herself against his side with a hum of delight. “Gives me somethin’ to look forward to. Other than sleepin’, that is.”

“You tell me this every day,” she teased, cupping her mug with two hands and resting her head in the crook of his arm. “Why is that?”

Jesse blinked, not quite realizing that. Every day? Well, it sure was true every day. He never got tired of it. “Well, ‘cause I mean it every day. That not enough for you?”

Her cheeks had been dusted with a blush from the sweet comment and snuggles, but her shy smile widened into a mischievous grin as he spoke more. “.. No, it’s not enough for me,” she giggled, looking at him and winking. “How about you tell me more?”

The cowboy tittered, prodding her nose before leaning back and looking at the ceiling. “Well, darlin’,” he started, “I say it every day to make sure you know I mean it. I could have the worst day imaginable and still come home smilin’ to you. There ain’t no better mood lifter than that. Plus it shows just how lucky a man I am. Not everyone gets to come home to someone like you. Some don’t get to come home to anybody at all. I gotta tell you how grateful I am an’ let you know you’re loved, don’t I?

Sombra couldn’t help but feel her face heat up again, smiling softly. “You’re too sweet to me, _mi cielito_ _._ I’ll melt into a puddle before long.”

“Well we can’t go havin’ that, can we?” Jesse chuckled, wrapping the blanket around her and sighing in contentment. “’Specially after all we did to be together right now.”

“That’s true,” she agreed quietly, shuddering slightly at the thought of it. All of the sleepless nights, the pain and pure exertion that the God Program, the sheer terror of thinking she would never get to see him again. She felt a lump rise in her throat, suddenly giving her a hard time swallowing the tea. Jesse caught on immediately, delicately rubbing her arm to try and calm her down.

“Now now, it’s alright sugar, we’re here now an’ that’s all that matters,” he said instantly, kissing her head and putting down his mug in favor of pulling her against his chest. “We’re here an’ together, and ain’t nothin’ gonna keep us apart.”

“ _Nada nos mantendrá separados,_ ” she mumbled, shutting her eyes and breathing in his scent as she pushed her face into his chest. He was right of course. They were together now, everything she had worked for… Everything had worked out. She felt her shoulder relax as he rocked her back and forth again, a smile tugging at her lip. “ _Eres perfecto.”_

“Alright, I know what that means,” Jesse smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her head. “You’re perfect, too. Wouldn’t have you any other way. Even if that means puttin’ up with some snark from time to time.”

“Hey, I am not snarky,” she protested, sitting up properly and cocking an eyebrow at him before her features softened. “ _Vale, vale,_ I can be a little snarky. But never undeserved snark.”

“I can agree with that,” he laughed, reaching one hand to gently start running his fingers through her hair. He started humming softly as well, hoping to lull her slightly. He could tell how tired she was.

“Queen?” Sombra questioned as she heard the song he was humming, fighting down a giggle as she allowed the soft fingers to glide through her hair. “I never would have pegged you for the type to sing that.”

“Believe it or not, I do listen to your playlists from time to time. I ain’t oblivious to your interest or anything,” he laughed, the hacker snorting in response and blowing a little puff of air in his face.

“Well at least you’re learning to have taste,” she smiled, nestling back against him as he hummed. She could already feel her eyes growing heavy, her body practically melting against her lover’s as he held her close. It felt like only a day ago that she thought this would be impossible, that he would be reduced to a figment of her imagination. But he was here. They were here, together. “ _Eres mi cielo,_ ” she murmured sleepily, eyes drifting closed and smiling as she felt the chuckles shake his chest. “ _No tenemos que estar separados...”_ Jesse smiled as he noticed her eyes were closed, shifting ever so slightly to make sure she would rest as comfortably as possible. “We don’t have to be apart,” he practically echoed, his voice a soft, lulling whisper. He watched as she fell fast asleep again him, chest warm with love and affection. It was true. There were in it together, now. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
